


Holding the Melody to my Heart

by angelwingsonmyback21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, High School, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsonmyback21/pseuds/angelwingsonmyback21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life for Dean Winchester involves a new city and a new school, he hopes for a better life and to make better friends than the ones he had back in Kansas. He did not expect to meet a beautiful teenage boy named Castiel who through laughter, tears and music would become the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm pretty passionate about it because all the Supernatural characters and songs that I'll use in the story are my favourites and mean a lot to me! Disclaimer that none of the characters or songs that I use are mine and I give credit where credit is due:) It would be amazing if you guys could comment and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks, hope you enjoy!!

_ Chapter One _

_(Dean)_

Nervous. Excited. Impatient. Ecstatic. Ill. Frightened. Believe it or not these are all the emotions I’m feeling at the thought of starting my new school. My family and I have just moved from Kansas to Ohio as a result of a work transfer in my dad’s office. It didn’t really bother me because I didn’t really have any friends in Kansas to leave behind anyway, as soon as I came out as gay two years previous all my so called “friends” ditched me and forced me to quit the basketball team. Screw those assholes. I was happy enough with myself and my sexuality that I didn’t even care that people started excluding me; it was their problem, not mine. Besides I had my family who all accepted me the way I was and that’s all I really needed.

My mum, Mary Winchester; the sweetest woman Kansas or maybe even America has ever known. Puts everybody else before herself, greets with open arms and always has a smile on her face. 18 years old and she still holds my face and cherishes me like I’m still her baby boy.

My dad, John Winchester; the most selfless man I have ever known. While he does act all tough and hard he still cries every time he watches _It’s A Wonderful Life_ when he thinks none of us can see him. The man has always been my idol and would die for his family.

And finally, my little brother and best friend, Sam Winchester. Since the day he was born Sammy has been the best thing in my life, I would do anything for the kid. Ten years old and he is already smarter than me, the kid has a bright future and we all know it. Hell, he’s probably going to end up taller than me too! I can’t even begin to describe how much I love the kid.

On the first day at our new school Sammy and I get up, eat breakfast, kiss our parents goodbye and head out the front door. I got my driver’s license when I was 17 and on my 18th birthday my dad gave me his old Chevy Impala….I may or may not have cried. It’s the best car in the world, she’s so beautiful and drives so smooth you would think she was flying. I jump in the driver’s seat with Sammy beside me in the passenger’s seat, his feet still dangling over the edge not yet able to touch the floor.

As we drive I stick on a bit of ACDC to drown out the sound of my heart beating. _Is this excitement or nerves? What if this school is as homophobic as the last one? Am I destined to be a loner forever?_

“Dean?” Sam’s voice ends my inner monologue as I turn round to look into his big puppy dog eyes.

“What’s wrong buddy?” I ask with a tinge of worry and curiosity, looking at him while I frequently glance to the road.

“What if…what if the other kids at this school don’t like me?” he asks as he nervously twists his hands avoiding eye contact with me. That image would break anyone’s heart. Sammy didn’t have the same problem as me in the last school, the kid is loved by all he comes in contact with so I couldn’t really understand his worry.

“Sammy look at me.” I wait till his big teary eyes look into mine then I continue. “You’re going to rock it in this new school, I bet you within a day you’ll have people lining up to be your friend! And within a week you’ll have the best friend you’ve ever had! I can feel it kid, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, alright?”

He begins to smile his goofy smile full of childish teeth again and replies, “Alright Dean. I trust you.”

“And if anyone even so much as looks at you wrong, you send that son of a bitch straight over to the other side of the school to meet me and we’ll have a little chat about how nobody picks on my younger brother!” I demand whilst I make a fist with my right hand and shake it wildly at Sam for emphasis. This sends him into a fit of giggles.

“Alright alright I will Dean, thank you!” He finally gets out.

We spend the rest of the short journey discussing what we think our teachers might be like and joking about what pranks we could pull on them if they mess with us. We finally pull into the school and witness a swarm of a thousand students running off in all directions to their classes. I feel nervous again. But I can’t show it in fear that it might worry Sammy, so I gulp down my anxiety and turn to look at the wide eyed frightened kid beside me.

“You ready to show this town what the Winchesters are made of?” I say with a smirk on my face.

Sam takes in a shaky breath, closes his eyes for a moment then opens them with a new burst of confidence. He looks at me and gives a strong nod.

“Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

 

After I’ve left Sam off at the junior part of the school I quickly jog over to my side of the school so as not to be late. I pick up a map and a timetable from the secretary in reception who directs me towards my first class, Maths. I’ve always been good at math, my mum sometimes uses me as her own personal calculator whenever she’s working through house bills or the grocery list.

I walk into class just as the bell goes and survey the classroom to find the safest seat, after some quick deliberation I have decided upon a vacant seat beside a girl with bright red wavy hair sitting two rows from the back. My hopes of slipping into the seat quietly and unnoticed fail completely when the redhead immediately turns round with a bright smile on her face and words already flying out of her mouth.

“Hi! I’m Anna Novak, you must be the new kid they were telling us about. It’s really nice to meet you! I hope you’re good at maths cause I kinda suck at it so if you suck as well then I guess we’re both screwed, I don’t even known why I picked this subject in the first place. My heart lies with art, mainly photography whilst my twin is more into music. You should hear him, he’s amazing! And he’s gay, just like you.”

I suppose my first words to Anna probably shouldn’t have been, “How the hell did you know that?!” said in a hushed but rushed manner. That’s impossible. I’m not your typical type of gay, to anyone who didn’t know me I would just look like an average jock. There’s no way she could know.

Anna gives a slight smile and shrugs, saying, “It’s kind of a talent. Like my brother is gay and our best friend Charlie is also gay, so maybe I’ve just developed a gay-meter!” She glances at me and whispers, “Are you not out yet or do you not want people to know or something?”

I’m still looking at her, mouth lying open in shock but I quickly shake myself and give a nervous laugh, replying with “No I am out and I don’t mind people knowing. It’s just I was nervous because the people in my last school weren’t exactly peace and gay lovers.”

Upon hearing this she beams at me. “Oh then that’s nothing to worry about! Despite some of the flaws of this school, it’s really accepting to gays, bisexuals, transsexuals and all. You can relax now…..”

She stretches the word out and looks to me questioningly. It takes me a few seconds to realise she needs me to fill in my name. _Come one Winchester, your first possible friend here and you’re already acting like a douche in front of her. Pull yourself together._ “DEAN!” I finally shout, “My name is Dean Winchester.”

We both smile at each other as the teacher enters and begins the lesson. I think I may actually like it here.

 

* * *

 

 As Anna and I walk out of the Maths room she begins to explain the layout of the school to me as we walk down the busy corridor to our next class.

“…so the corridor down here and to the right is mechanics and the art rooms, where we both are next. Then to the left is the music rooms where no doubt you’ll probably find our Cassie right now, composing away.” She tells me as we walk side by side.

“Cassie?” I question curiously as my eyes take in the new people around me.

“Yeah my twin brother I was telling you about, Castiel. He’s amazing at music, he often composes his own songs but me and Charlie are probably the only ones who ever hear them because despite his talent he’s still really shy.”

This Castiel person sounds pretty interesting. Just as I’m about to ask another question about him, Anna begins to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet beside me waving her hands frantically in the air.

“There he is Dean! You have to meet him. Castiel! CASTIEL!” She waves with a massive bubbly smile on her face to grab his attention.

As I turn to discover the receiver of Anna’s screaming, I look into the face of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Black raven hair untamed and sticking up in numerous directions, a perfect complexion with full pink gorgeous lips slightly parted and bright piercing blue eyes which are absolutely stunning and looking right into my green ones. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter up guys! The song I've used in this chapter is Playing God by Paramore, it's a favourite of mine:) let me know what yous think! Enjoy!

_ Chapter Two _

_(Castiel)_

The frantic screams from my deranged sister pull me back into the present world, away from the lyrics and notes that have been swimming in my head all day. Ever since I was struck with an idea for a new song a week ago I’d been in the music room every chance I could get trying to bring it to life. Ms Masters always said I was her favourite student so she had no problem letting me lock myself away in the music room during all my free periods. I still make sure to stay on top of my other subjects but music has always been my passion, through the hard times I’ve had it’s been my only sanity and form of expression.

As I look up to find my idiotic sibling amongst the crowds of students I suddenly look into a pair of beautiful green eyes. They are breath taking! As I quickly scan the face and body of the guy looking straight at me I realise his eyes are not the only beautiful thing about him. His short bronze hair sitting perfectly, a slight smile on his plump pink lips that highlight the sparkling teeth behind them  and even from where I am standing I can see the line of muscles down his arms and under his thin top. _This guy is gorgeous! Breathe Castiel, breatheee!_

I begin to walk towards my twin sister who this Greek God happens to be standing beside, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time until I have to break to look at Anna who has bounced excitedly in front of me.

“Hey Cassie! How’s the song coming along?”  Anna asks with genuine interest and as I look at her petite face I have to smile. Without a doubt Anna has always been my best friend and the most important person in my life. We watch all our TV shows together, we sit up for hours gossiping about boys, we always show our interest in the others music or art and most importantly when things get hard for me she has always held me while I cried and sang me back to peace.

“It’s coming along well actually, I think I’m finished with it so I’ll let you hear it later on” I say with a shy smile as I glance sideways at the gorgeous guy to my right. I catch him looking me up and down with a playful smirk on his face and I can feel myself blush.

Anna has begun to bounce on the balls of her feet again, always the hyper one my sister. “Yay! I can’t wait to hear it! Oh Castiel this is Dean Winchester, he’s new here. Dean this is my twin Castiel Novak who I was telling you about.”

I turn round to face Dean and find a friendly smile on his face. “Hey Cas, it’s nice to meet you” he says as he holds out a hand to shake and I feel giddy at the nickname he has given me.

“Hello Dean. It’s really nice to meet you too” I reply whilst I hold out my hand to meet his. As our hands touch I get a small shiver down my back which I try to subtly cover. All too soon he has removed his hand from mine and uses it to rub the back of his neck while he bites his lip. _Oh my God he is too gorgeous._

“So Anna was saying you’re an amazing musician, maybe I could hear something that you’ve written sometime?” he says as he playfully smirks at me and I can feel myself begin to melt.

“Ummm yeah sure, it’s nothing good though like it’ll be a waste of time for you but you could still come over anyway if you want.” I cough as I try to calm myself down and actually communicate like a normal human being. “So where have you and your family moved from Dean?”

“Kansas,” he answers in his amazing husky voice. “My mum, dad, brother and I moved down here for a transfer in my dad’s work and we now live on Parkington Avenue.”

Anna gasps loudly beside us as Dean and I both jump as if we both forgot she was even there. She states, “We actually live in the next block from Parkington Avenue! This is amazing, you and your brother can come over all the time. The two of you should actually come over for pizza and a movie tonight seeing as it’s a Friday night and you don’t have anything else to do because Castiel and I are your only friends here at the minute.”

Dean begins to laugh at this as he makes eye contact with me again. I feel my heart banging in my chest at the thought of Dean coming over to our house, I’m actually excited.

“Yeah that sounds awesome, why don’t you write the directions down on a piece of paper and Sam and I will come round to yours at around 7 tonight?” Dean says as he glances to Anna but immediately looks back to me.

Anna begins to scrawl directions down in her notebook. I feel really hot from the way Dean has been looking at me so I stare at my feet to compose myself while I say, “We’re thinking of watching a few Marvel films tonight if that’s okay with you and Sam?”

Dean breaks out into a big smile while he says loudly, “Hell yeah! Aww Cas the Marvel films are the best, Sam and I love them! I can’t wait!”

I can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm as I begin to think I’m going to get along well with this boy. “Me neither.”

The two of us share a smile as Anna hands Dean the page with directions on them and tells him to be at ours for 6 instead because everybody will be hungry by then for pizza.

“Right we should probably run, we’re probably already late for class. Come on Dean, you’re this way. See you later Castiel!” Anna says enthusiastically as she begins to walk down the corridor, she gives me a loving hug as she walks past.

As Dean begins to pass me he leans in close so that he is almost whispering in my ear and says, “See you later Mozart.” Then he is walking away. As I glance back at him with my mouth gaping open and definite redness in my cheeks I am once again met with his gaze as he is staring back at me. When he turns the corner to follow Anna he stops to wink at me with a flirty smirk and walks on so that I can no longer see him. I think I may pass out.

* * *

 

_(Dean)_

Sam and I are just pulling up outside the Novak house at quarter to 6. Mum and dad were pretty buzzed that I’d already made two friends so they ushered us out the door the first chance they could get. And then there’s Sammy practically bouncing up and down in the seat beside me with excitement.

“Dude what have you got, ants in your pants? Jesus Sammy calm down!” I say to him while laughing. Before I’ve even finished he’s already opened the passenger door to the Impala, slammed it and bolted up to Cas and Anna’s front door.

“Hurry up Dean!” I hear him shout back to me while he beckons for me to follow. I chuckle at the sight of him while my heart begins to pick up speed and I can feel myself sweating. I’ve thought about Castiel all day since I first laid eyes on him, he’s just so damn beautiful. The fact that he’s really shy too is so freaking adorable that I just wanted to pull him close to me and kiss him. As I was walking away earlier I made sure to wink at him to try and show him that I’m hella gay and that I like him. The only sign I got from him that he liked me too was the gorgeous blush he got across his cheeks every time I looked at him. _Damn Winchester, you’re in deep!_

I take a deep breath and jump out of the car to follow Sam who is already rapping the front door. A couple of seconds later Anna answers the door in a pair of fluffy pyjama bottoms, a Disney crop top and bunny slippers on her feet with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She looks pretty cute, not in a hot type of way but more in a little sister way. A big smile comes to her face upon seeing us.

“Hey guys! Yous are early, come on in! Hey Sam, I’m Anna,” she says in her usual cheery voice. “It’s really nice to meet you buddy.” Anna and Sam exchange a high five while they both laugh and I smile at the encounter, I knew those two would get along well.

“Hi Anna it’s nice to meet you too, cool house yous have here,” Sam says as he looks around in awe and I follow his lead by appreciating the house too. It’s pretty amazing. Even from the front hall I can tell it’s massive as the living room can be seen to right with a plasma TV and an Xbox and PlayStation sat beside it, I can see the kitchen further down the hall with an island in the middle of it and on nearly every wall there’s an expensive art piece but no family photos.

Anna interrupts our admiration of her house by saying, “Well Sam my little brother Gabriel is out the back on the swings, you two are probably about the same age if you want to go out and meet him.” Sam nods and smiles then makes a break for the back door. Anna then looks to me and smiles. “Come on I show you all the films we have while we wait on Castiel coming down the stairs.” We move into the living room where I find three cabinets completely full of DVDs.

“Holy shit! That’s a lot of DVDs! You guys must be loaded!” I quickly realise that I may have come off quite rude and Mary Winchester raised a gentleman so I turn round to apologise only to find Anna laughing.

“Yeah I guess we are, my dad owns his own company and is always flying all over the world making a fortune which he sends back for me, Castiel and Gabriel,” she says.

“What about your mum?” I ask curiously looking at her.

She stops smiling and looks down to her feet and I already know the answer. “She died when Gabriel was a baby,” Anna replies softly with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

“I’m so sorry to hear that Anna,” I say sincerely and she silently thanks me with a sad smile. She shakes herself then smiles again like her usual self and turns to look at all the DVDs.

“Right come on we pick a film to watch tonight.”

It’s when the two of us are half way through the DVDs on the first cabinet laughing gently as we each share our opinions on the DVDs that I hear the most beautiful singing voice drift down the stairs that is accompanied by the soft sound of bare feet on wood. I whip round to watch Castiel descend the stairs wearing low cut sweatpants and a tight black top that stops just above his exposed hips and I can feel myself drooling. He’s wearing black framed glasses that make him look so adorable with a pair of headphones on his head. He hasn’t spotted Anna and I as he walks towards the kitchen continuing to sing in his melodic voice.

_If God's the game that you're playing_   
_Well we must get more acquainted_   
_Because it has to be so lonely_   
_To be the only one who's holy_

_It's just my humble opinion_   
_But it's one that I believe in_   
_You don't deserve a point of view_   
_If the only thing you see is you_

I unconsciously stand up and begin to follow his voice into the kitchen as I continue to listen in total amazement. I don’t look back to Anna but if I did I would see a knowing smirk on her face as she watches me follow her brother.

I stand at the door to the kitchen watching Castiel sing the chorus of the song, his voice full of emotion as he is completely unaware of his audience.

_You don't have to believe me_  
_But the way I, way I see it_  
 _Next time you point a finger_  
 _I might have to bend it back_  
 _Or break it, break it off_  
 _Next time you point a finger_  
 _I'll point you to the mirror_

As Castiel turns to leave the kitchen again with an apple in his hand he suddenly notices my presence and yelps in surprise, the apple going up in the air and landing on the floor and his glasses going crooked from his jolt in surprise.

He places one hand over his heart and uses the other to pull his headphones round his neck. “Dean you scared me, I didn’t even know you were here!” He suddenly goes quiet as he looks at me then realisation clouds his face. “You just heard me singing didn’t you?”

I push myself off the doorframe and begin to walk toward him slowly. “I did but you have no reason to be embarrassed or shy Cas because you are an amazing singer and you should be proud of your talent.” I’ve walked so far that I am now in his personal space and Castiel has had to take one step back pressing his back against the cupboards. I will all the courage in me to the surface and take another small step forward whilst I lift both my hands to fix his crooked glasses as his striking blue eyes look into my soul. I can hear him give a small gasp as my hands graze his face. I lean forward and whisper, “You have a beautiful voice Castiel, better than any I have ever heard.”

A cough from the kitchen door has me jumping backwards and Cas hitting his head on the cupboard door, we both turn to find Anna with folded arms looking at us with a far too innocent smile on her face. “Shall we order pizza boys? I’m starving!” she says as she grabs the house phone and skips out of the kitchen. I look over at Cas who is a deep red much like I am, when he looks at me we both share a smile and begin to walk out of the kitchen. I grab his apple off the floor as we walk past it and throw it to him, he catches it gracefully and while he takes a bite of it he winks at me then turns away and I think my heart just skipped a beat.       


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, just been so busy that I lost momentum! Also sorry about the slow build but we are getting somewhere, don't be worrying;) Anyway here is the next chapter which brings Cas and Dean closer as friends! Enjoy xo

_ Chapter Three _

_(Castiel)_

After the pizza has arrived we decide to call the boys in from the back garden to begin the movie and its obvious from the beaming smiles and laughter that follows them into the living room that within minutes Sam and Gabriel have already become very good friends. As they enter the room they’re loudly discussing the possibility of Batman beating Spiderman in a fight.

“No way dude, Spiderman’s stupid webs are nothing against all the gadgets and weapons Batman has! Plus Batman has Robin so Spiderman is double screwed!” Sam is arguing animatedly while Gabriel as enthusiastically counters back with, “Well Spiderman is so good that he doesn’t need a sidekick, Batman sucks and that’s why he needs Robin’s help!” The argument continues whilst Anna, Dean and I watch humorously from the side lines often laughing at a comical argument one of the boys has created. Finally, Dean intercepts.

“Alright boys cool it down! Let’s settle this argument, Batman rules all and could kick Spiderman’s ass any day,” he ruffles Gabriel’s hair and says “Better luck next time squirt.”

Gabriel looks personally offended as he dramatically folds his arms over his chest. “You and Sammy may have won this battle Dean-o but prepare yourself for the war!” He then runs into the living room straight for the pizza giving a fake villain laugh as he goes, Sam quickly runs after him high-fiving Dean as he passes him. Anna, Dean and I continue to laugh as we make our way into the living room and I can’t help but watch Dean. I notice how his eyes crinkle at the sides while he laughs and he has obvious laugh lines up his cheeks that can only be described as freaking adorable, his shoulders are shaking while he laughs and as my eyes begin to coast further down past his shoulders I begin to wonder what he would look like out of that top. Before my mind can venture into dangerous territory I snap my head forward again and make my way quickly over to the DVD shelves to give them a quick scan.

“Right so, Marvel films. Hmmm what about we start with the first Avenger, Captain America?” I turn round to see nods of approval and smiles from everyone as they’re grabbing their slices of pizza. I grab the DVD and stick it in the player, once I’ve hit play I turn round to take my seat to find that Anna has taken one armchair whilst Sam and Gabriel are happily sharing the other armchair and Dean is sat facing me right in the middle of the two seater sofa meaning the only seats available are on either side of him. _Aw shit._ I take a steady breath and keep eye contact with the floor as I walk to the right side of Dean and sit down, curling my feet up underneath me as I look straight on to the TV while my heart rapidly beats in my chest. I can feel myself sweating and I just pray Dean can’t smell me. I’m torn between wanting to look at him and not wanting to look at him. Even though she’s sat looking at the TV I can see a small smirk on Anna’s face and call it a twin thing I know it’s not from whatever is happening on screen. _I’ll kick her ass later_ I think as I try to calm myself down.

Once I’ve calmed myself down enough to actually grasp what is happening in the film I feel Dean’s hand brush against my leg and I visibly jump. When I look at him there’s a laugh on his lips as his eyes look into mine and he _still hasn’t moved his hand from my leg!_

“Do you want me to pass you over a slice of pizza Cas?” he whispers close to my ear sending shivers throughout my body. I don’t want to embarrass myself anymore by squeaking out a reply so I just nod and Dean leans forward to grab me a slice of pizza giving me a great view of his amazing ass. _Damn, dinner and a show._ He leans back giving me the slice of pizza and I don’t fail to notice that he has subtly moved closer to me in the process leaving very little physical space between us. I stutter out a thank you and begin to eat my pizza as Dean removes his hand from my leg, although it does help to alleviate some of the anxiety I’m feeling I miss the warmth it provided throughout my body.

We continue to watch the film with casual conversation throughout such as Gabriel and Dean arguing over their favourite superheroes while Anna and I talk to Sam about his interests.

“Well I love to read; books, comics, basically anything. I got it from Dean because he loves to read too and any books he thinks I’ll like he gives to me after he’s finished with them,” Sam informs us. “I love playing chess but Dean loves to play video games, obviously I’ll play video games with him at times but he hates playing chess with me and it sucks because it’s a two player game.” The big puppy dog face the kid pulls is quite comical and I can’t help but chuckle at it.

“Sam I happen to love playing chess myself, I’d be more than happy to play with you anytime your brother won’t,” I state which has Sam beaming from ear to ear. It is true, I love a good game of chess. “Really Castiel?! That would be great!” And I offer him a friendly smile.  At this point we all begin to listen in on Dean and Gabriel’s argument, from what I have heard they are arguing over Thor and Captain America.

“Thor is a GOD therefore better than Captain America who is only a HUMAN,” Gabriel explains dramatically emphasising the important words as he snatches another slice of pizza.

“He’s not just a human, he’s a SUPER human,” Dean claims. “Plus his shield is far better than Thor’s freaking stupid hammer. Not to mention the fact that Captain America is gorgeous!”

At this statement I practically whirl round to face Dean while Anna is currently affirming what Dean has said on the other sofa repeatedly nodding her head saying, “Yes he is!”  I still haven’t comprehended what I just heard, _is Dean Winchester gay?!_

Dean continues ignoring my reaction to his last comment. “There’s just something about bright blue eyes that’s just so…” And he pauses to turn and smirk at me. “Hot.” _Yes yes definitely gay._

* * *

 

The rest of the night passes by with ease and much laughs, we begin to learn a lot about Dean and Sam and they about us till the point that I am certain we have all become really good friends. However as the topic of our father is brought up when Sam curiously asks where is he I quickly choose this as my opportunity to clear up all the pizza boxes and retreat to the kitchen . Sam and Dean must have quizzical looks on their face from my sudden change in behaviour as I vaguely hear Anna murmur, “They don’t get along,” and that’s all that is said on the subject as I hear the next film being inserted and casual conversation commences. I decide to remain in the kitchen and pour myself a glass of juice to give myself time to calm down, its then that I hear footsteps approaching and I turn to find Dean in the kitchen with me once again.

He looks slightly nervous as he rubs his hands together and approaches me watching me carefully, it is when he is just a few steps away that he stops and begins speaking. “When I came out as gay my dad didn’t speak to me for two weeks, he couldn’t seem to move past the fact that his oldest strong boy was actually into men. Anyway it was two of the worst weeks of my life and every time he would walk into a room and look at me and walk out immediately I just wanted to cry. It took my mum to slap him up the head a few times for him to come to his senses and come running to me crying apologises and begging my forgiveness. Obviously I forgave him because at the end of the day he is a good man who just got caught up in his old beliefs however its only recently that we’ve become close again.” Dean takes a breath and looks to me with hopeful eyes as he finishes his story.

I tilt my head to the side and ask, “Why are you telling me this Dean?”

Dean offers me a soft smile and walks forward to gently rub my arm. “I’ve never told anybody outside my family about that Cas. We’re friends Cas and I just hope someday you can trust me. I’m a good listener.”

I smile and look to the ground. “Thank you Dean, I hope when I am ready to tell you about my past you will be there to listen.”

He smiles at me and simply says, “I will,” and begins to walk back towards the living room. He shouts back to me over his shoulder, “Come on Mozart, we’re waiting on you to start the film” as his laughs follow him out the door and I feel myself laughing too at this new nickname I’ve acquired. I finish my drink and run back into the living room to join everyone.

Further into the night everyone begins to get tired and Dean informs his parents that he and Sam will be staying at our house for the night which they are fine with. After that Anna sends Sam and Gabriel up to sleep in Gabriel’s room because they are both “dead on their feet” as she says, they leave sleepily too tired to even argue. Anna and I hug Gabriel and Dean hugs Sam and kisses his head goodnight saying, “Goodnight Sammy.” I feel soft warmth in my chest at the sight of this deep affection this boy holds for his younger brother.

Not long after the boys are gone Anna excuses herself to go to bed too giving both Dean and I a hug before she turns to head up the stairs. I turn to look at her and she gestures to both Dean and I whilst his back is turned and then she winks before running up the stairs with a big smile on her face. I feel myself go beetroot.

“So Cas are you okay to stay up for another bit or do you want to go to bed?” Dean says as he looks to me with somewhat of a hopeful look on his face. I quietly think for a minute if I should stay up or go to bed, if I stay up there is a chance I could make an idiot out of myself in some way in front of the hottest guy I’ve ever met. On the other hand, I’m actually alone with the hottest guy I’ve ever met.

I nod my head and smile at Dean. “I’m good to stay up for another while.” I can tell this is the right answer as Dean smiles while biting his bottom lip and that is _so hot_.

“I’m good too, what about we sit outside on the swings? I’m such a kid but I love the swings” he says with a goofy smile as he bounces off the sofa. I begin to laugh as I nod and follow him out the back door. It’s dark out but our porch light illuminates the bench, swings and slide sitting in our back garden, the wind is warm as it ruffles my hair while me and Dean make our way over to the swings in silence.

When we’ve sat down Dean begins to pump his legs off the ground pushing himself back and forth, higher into the air and we laugh together at how childish it all is. I watch him with a faint smile as he begins to slow down, keeping eye contact with me the whole time until he comes to a stop again.

“What’s your favourite film?” he asks me with a curious tone to his voice, I frown confused and look to him.

“I’m sorry?”

“I want to get to know you Cas and this is the best way I know how to do it. So favourite film?” he asks again smiling, waiting expectantly.

“Alright then, it’s The Shawshank Redemption.”

He leans back on the swing with a smile on his face. “Aww yes man! That’s an awesome film, that twist at the end! Blew my mind! Mine is Ferris Bueller’s Day Off because it’s a classic.” I nod my head thoughtfully and smile at Dean. “I agree Dean. Favourite book?”

He looks off into the garden scrunching up his nose as he thinks hard about it. “Treasure Island. Favourite food?”

“Burgers!” I answer too quickly and we both fall into a fit of laughter. “Biggest fear?”

“Flying,” Dean replies with a shudder which I laugh at. “Where would you most want to live?”

“Venice. Favourite animal?”

“I’m a dog person, I hate cats. Favourite season?”

Dean and I continue to ask each other stupid questions for over an hour until we are both lying on the grass laughing to the heavens at what the other has said.  Finally we fall quiet as the early hours begin to drain us, suddenly Dean turns round to look at me leaning on one elbow.

“Last question, this one is the most important.” I look into his eyes to let him know he has my full attention. “Will you play me one of your songs tomorrow please?” he asks.

My heart stutters and I suddenly feel very nervous. My songs are incredibly personal to me, nobody outside Charlie and my family have heard them. My lyrics tell the story of my life and to play them for a random person gives them too much insight into my life which frightens me. But this is Dean, a boy who in the space of one night has managed to become a best friend to me and now knows all the weird quirks about me and I about him. He may not know about my history with my father but he already told me he wants to know because he wants me to trust him. And the scary thing is I already do.

I turn my head towards the sky and close my eyes, letting out a deep breath. “Yes.”

Dean does not reply however what he does shocks me. I feel him gently press his lips to my forehead in a soft kiss and whisper, “Thank you Castiel.” My breath hitches when I breathe in and when I open my eyes Dean has already stood up and is offering me a hand up. I take it and stand very close to his chest, I can feel my heart beat in my ears. The moment is over too soon as we put some distance between us to walk back into the house.

I direct Dean to our guest bedroom up the stairs and inform him that there should be some of my old pyjama bottoms in the room which he gratefully thanks me for. I turn to head to my room as I hear him say, “Goodnight Cas, sleep well.” I look to him to see him smiling and I return that smile with one of my own.

“Goodnight Dean, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I walk into my room, get ready for bed and climb under the covers, dreaming of beautiful green eyes and a bright smile before my head has even touched the pillow.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay I'm quite happy with this chapter because we see a progress in Cas and Dean's relationship;) there's also some really cute family moments between the Winchesters and the Novaks that I hope you all like!   
> Also I'd like to give credit to the artists that own the songs I used for this chapter, the first is Bon Jovi who are a fantastic group and the second is the cast of the TV show Empire who own the second song in this chapter:) Empire is amazing and you should all watch it!   
> Anyway that's enough from me - Enjoy the next chapter!

_ Chapter Four _

_(Dean)_

The rays of light that peek through the curtains wake me up and I check my watch with blurry eyes to see that it’s just after 10am. I lie looking at the ceiling thinking about the events of the day before and I feel the smile that pulls at my lips just at the thought of Castiel. I knew as soon as I saw him that I wanted to ask him out because he’s seriously hot but now that I’ve got to know him and know that he’s funny, cool and sweet I don’t just want this one to be a fling. I don’t want this one to get away.

I shake my head to clear my inner chick flick monologue and realise there’s noise coming from down stairs so I get out of bed and start to head down the stairs. Half way down I hear music coming from the kitchen along with the clang of cutlery and the sound of singing mixed with laughter. When I reach the bottom I stop to take a look at the hilarious scene in the kitchen before anyone has seen me. _Living on A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi blasts from the CD player sat on the windowsill while Castiel and Anna both similarly wave their hands in the air and shake their hips in time with the music, holding spoons covered in batter in their hands clearly in the middle of making breakfast. Gabriel and Sam are also dancing about the kitchen, each doing a dramatic air guitar and throwing their heads back and forth. I cover my mouth to smother the laugh bubbling in me as I watch them. As the chorus approaches they all throw their hands in the air and enthusiastically sing along.

_Whoa_   
_We’re half way there_   
_Whoooa_   
_Livin’ on a prayer_   
_Take my hand and we’ll make it, I swear_

Castiel takes Anna’s hand and spins his sister round so much that she begins to laugh hysterically and he joins in with his own laugh.

_Whoooa_   
_Livin’ on a prayer!_

I decide to make myself known and walk towards the kitchen, throwing my head back laughing at Sam and Gabriel’s hilarious head banging. They all look to me with smiles on their faces and as I look to Castiel I notice a tinge of red on his cheeks. Sam throws himself around my middle giving me a good morning hug and I hug him back before I lift him and throw him over my shoulder as I start to dance along with the music. Sam’s screams get caught in his throat with his laughter as he hits my back which I easily ignore, everyone laughs as they continue to dance along to the music.

_Whoooa_   
_Livin’ on a prayer!_

Once the music stops I set Sam back down on his feet. “You jerk,” he shouts as he shoves me but the big smile on his face gives away the fact that he’s not actually angry at me.

“And good morning to you too bitch,” I return as I ruffle his hair walking past him and move to stand beside Castiel. “Good morning. What are we making?”

He looks up and offers me a breath taking smile. “Good morning Dean, we’re having freshly made pancakes for breakfast. I hope you slept well?”

“Yeah I did, thanks. It was filled with sweet dreams,” I wait till he looks at me and then give him a flirtatious wink before I turn to say good morning to Anna and Gabriel, silently relishing in the fact that Cas can’t seem to close his gapping mouth.

Breakfast is served and it is delicious, another plus about Castiel _the guy can obviously cook!_ After everyone is finished Sam and I insist on doing the dishes as a thank you for the breakfast and letting us spend the night, the Novaks one by one leave the kitchen as Sam and I settle into washing and drying the dishes.

“So kid how did the first day of school go? Do I have to kick any butts?” I ask as I clean a glass bowl, removing pancake batter with a sponge.

“No Dean I really liked it, everyone in my class is nice and Ms Moseley is pretty cool. I even made a few friends!” Sam replies as he looks up to me with a goofy smile on his face.

“That’s awesome Sammy! What are their names?”

“Well there’s Kevin who sits beside me, he was pretty quiet to start off with but when he saw my Star Trek notebook he wouldn’t shut up. Then there’s Chuck who’s really into books like me, he sat with us at lunch. Umm then there’s….Jess.” He looks away from me as he says the last name and I begin to smirk.

“Ohhh I think Sammy has a crush!”

“I do not! She’s just kind of cool…and pretty.”

“Awww buddy that’s cool that you have your first crush, I remember my first crush her name was Lisa but she became a bitc-bit too weird for me.”

Sam turns to look at me as he dries a plate. “What do you think I should do Dean?”

The urge to tease him dies on my lips as I look down to my little brother whose looking up to his older brother with hopeful eyes and I think for a minute before I answer. “Okay what you have to do is just play it cool, talk to her more and learn what she likes and doesn’t like. Even ask mum can you invite her over to the house. Then after a while you can try holding her hand and if she doesn’t pull her hand away then you’re sorted dude.”

“But Dean what if she does pull her hand away?!” he asks fearfully.

“She won’t Sammy.”

“How do you know?”

As I dry my hands I dramatically throw my arms up on either side of me and look at him with a smug expression. “Because we’re the Winchester brothers and the Winchester brothers never fail with the ladies.”

Sam laughs at this and gives me a knowing look, he glances out the kitchen door and looks back to me. “Or the men?”

I glance to the kitchen door and gulp.

“You should talk to him Dean. I mean I’m ten and even I can see he likes you too.”

I look to Sam suddenly nervous. “You think so?”

“Yeah. Plus he’d be an idiot if he didn’t, we’re the Winchester brothers!” At this we both start laughing. “Thank you Dean.”

“Yeah you too little bro. Why don’t you go find Gabe before we have to head home later?” Sam nods and bolts out the kitchen and up the stairs. I slowly walk into the living room to find Anna lying on the sofa watching something I don’t recognise on TV. She hears me enter and turns round to look at me.

“Hey Dean! Gilmore Girls is on, do you want to watch it with me?” At the obvious grimace on my face she bursts out laughing. “I’m just kidding, Castiel told me to send you through to the music room to meet him. It’s just through the door to the left of the front door.” She points to it for me and I begin to walk towards it.

“Thank you Anna” I say over my shoulder and all I see is a thumbs up over the back of the sofa. I chuckle, she’s a pretty cool girl. As I open the door to the music room I pause and look around in shock. This room is _awesome!_ Along the far wall there hangs guitars, violins and tambourines with a massive computer in the middle of them connected to all sorts of recording equipment like a microphone and headphones. The left wall holds the window that overlooks the front garden of the house but the blinds are closed. The right wall is almost completely covered with posters of musicians and bands including Michael Jackson, Guns n’ Roses, Stevie Wonder, Bob Marley and even AC/DC! In the middle of the room is a beautiful black piano and there in front of it is Castiel pacing back and forth with his hands pressed together in front of his lips, he doesn’t seem to know I’m standing in the doorway because he doesn’t stop his movements.

I gently close the door and clear my throat. “Hi there” I say softly.

He visibly jumps and whirls around towards me. “Hi! Sorry I didn’t even hear you come in. Well welcome to my Batcave” he says as he laughs nervously.

I laugh too as I walk further into the room. “Cas, man this room is amazing. You probably spend the majority of your time in here?”

“Yeah I do. Its kind of like my sanctuary, I’m very glad you like it.” He pushes his glasses up his nose and looks up to me biting his lip. “I promised you a song.”

I gasp and I suddenly feel my heart begin to beat erratically in excitement. “Only if you’re okay with it Cas, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. Plus your songs are personal to you, I don’t wanna invade your privacy.”

He slowly shakes his head as he continues to look at me. “No I want you to hear it Dean, I trust you. Although the only thing is I don’t think I’m ready to talk about the meaning of the song yet. So if you would be kind to not ask me about it after I’ve finished I’d be really grateful.” Cas looks to his hands in front of him as he fiddles with them anxiously and I impulsively reach out and grab one of them causing him to look up and meet my gaze again.

“I won’t push you to tell me anything you don’t want to, I promise. Just remember what I said yesterday though, I’m here when you’re ready Cas” I say softly and gently squeeze his hand once I finish to reassure him.

Cas smiles at me as he bites his bottom lip. “Thank you Dean, hopefully I will be ready to tell you someday soon.” He squeezes my hand too and we both smile.

Castiel seems a lot more confident now as he moves to sit at the piano, he shakes his fingers out to stretch them and breathes out slowly. I pull a chair over from the side of the room and sit near the piano bench so I can watch him play.

He places his hands over the keys then looks to me. “This is one of the first songs I wrote, it’s called _Good Enough._ ” I nod at him and he turns towards the keys and starts to play. His hands effortlessly glide across the keys and produce a beautiful melodic tune that fills the air, it’s captivating and if I think the music is amazing I’m blown away when a couple of seconds later Castiel opens his mouth and begins to sing.

_I gave you all of me, but it still ain’t enough to make you happy_   
_I gave you everything, it still don’t measure up_   
_It feels like I walked five thousand miles and didn’t even come close_   
_Feels like I try to make you smile but you don’t even care, no._

I’m struck to the core by Castiel’s voice, it’s so beautiful. It’s deep like when he is talking but when I listen to him now it reminds me of velvet as he perfectly hits every note, leaving you wanting more. I listen closely to every lyric he is entrusting me with.

_I’ll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying_   
_And you just keep making me jump through hoops_   
_What do I got to do?_

_I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love_   
_I just want you to look at me and see that I can be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_   
_And see that I can be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_

During the pause between the chorus and next versus he looks at me and I can see tears glistening in his blue eyes.

_I try to show that I’m strong, why do I even bother?_   
_Cause it’s the same old damn song, and you call yourself a father_   
_Feels like I’m reaching for the stars, but heaven isn’t letting me_   
_I wish that I had longer arms, But I know that will never be_

_I’ll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying_   
_And you just keep making me jump through hoops_   
_What do I got to do?_

_I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love_   
_I just want you to look at me and see that I can be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_   
_And see that I can be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_

Castiel looks off into the distance as he continues to play, years of unshed tears fall silently down his face.

_I’m standing right here for you, here I am_   
_Lookin’ for your acceptance, do you give a damn?_   
_See it doesn’t matter what you think, I’m still a man_   
_Open up your eyes, can’t you see that I’m good enough!_

_I just want you to look at me_   
_I just want you to look at me and see that I can be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_   
_I just wanna be_   
_Good enough, good enough, good enough_

The music fades out as silence fills the room, Castiel removes his hands from the keys to rub the tears from his eyes but doesn’t look up at me. I think about how much pain Castiel’s dad has caused him to create a song filled with so much hurt, the lyrics give me a bit of an insight but I promised Cas I wouldn’t question it. So instead I stand from my chair and move to sit beside him on the piano bench and gently place my arm around his shoulder. Cas leans back against me and places his head on my shoulder and we sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

“Wow Mozart you kind of blew me out of the water there, how am I supposed to compete with that when all I can play is the spoons?” I joke trying my hardest to cheer Cas up. It works as he laughs and sniffs from crying, he then turns to me with a small smile on his face. “I mean it Cas, that was incredible. Your singing, the piano, that song! You’re unbelievable.” I say sincerely this time.

Castiel blushes as his smile grows bigger and his eyes shine behind his glasses. “Thank you Dean.”

I stare at him and can’t stop my eyes from glancing down at his lips imagining what it would be like to kiss him. I struggle to stop myself from throwing my body forward and just kissing him. _No Dean! Castiel deserves a gentleman; you’re going to do this right!_ So with a steady breath I look up at Cas and find him very close to me which does nothing for my nerves.

“Cas I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner tomorrow night with me?” I ask anxiously with a pleading look on my face.

His mouth falls open slightly as he looks at me. “Like on a date?”

“Well if you don’t want it to be a date it doesn’t have to be. I mean I’d like it to be a date but you know what you say goes and it be cool if it was a date…”

“Yes” Castiel cuts off my stupid rambling. “Yes I would love to go on a date with you Dean.”

A smile breaks out across my face. “Awesome! Great so I’ll pick you up about half 7? You’ll have to pick the place because I have no idea where to go in town.”

“Half 7 is great and I know the perfect burger place just a bit out of town.” Castiel beams at me.

“Sounds good to me!” I begin to stand up and move towards the door and Cas follows. “Sam and I should probably be heading home but thank you for letting us stay the night and for playing me your song.”

Cas is standing in my personal space and hell I don’t even care. “No problem Dean, you and Sam are welcome here anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”

“See you tomorrow night Mozart,” I smirk deviously. _Screw being a gentleman._ I quickly lean forward and peck Cas on the lips before saying, “Goodbye Cas” and running out of the music room leaving him standing shell shocked inside.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings about this chapter - there is a reference to past abuse, its not graphic just a warning incase you wanted to skip past it. Other than that hope you guys like it, it's taken me awhile to write this chapter with trying to settle into uni and everything so enjoy! Comment any thoughts you have

_ Chapter five _

_(Castiel)_

The next day comes and goes quickly and before I know it its twenty past 7 with me pacing back and forward through our living room nervously pulling my tie on my neck as I go. The day had been spent throwing clothes everywhere in my room trying to find a nice outfit to wear on my date with Dean while Anna lay on my bed lazily offering criticism, I could tell that she was practically giddy that I was heading out with Dean. Together we decided upon a white shirt and light blue tie with black skinny jeans and black converse, the shirt favourably defined my shape while the tie emphasised the blue in my eyes.

Twenty-five past 7 and the door knocked. Anna let out a girly squeal as she ran behind me and pushed me to the door to answer it, she then ran off to the side of the room where she could still see me as I pulled the door open to Dean standing on our porch beaming at me. _Holy Lord._ He looked stunning! Dean wore a black and blue check-shirt buttoned up with a gold amulet around his neck, similarly to me he was wearing skinny jeans over black dress shoes.

He coughed and I looked to his face to see his eyes raking over my body as mine had just been doing to his, he seemed very pleased with what he saw as he looked back up to my face with a smile on his lips. “This is for you Cas” he says as he pulls a single stem rose out from behind his back and hands it to me. My breath catches in my throat, nobody has ever given me flowers before.

“Thank you so much Dean, it’s beautiful.” I admire it before turning round to Anna who has slowly made her way to the door. “Can you put that in some water for me please?” I ask her.

“No problem Cassie!” she says as she gently plucks the rose from my hands and smells it, she then turns to Dean with a serious expression. “If you hurt my brother Winchester so help me I’ll kick your ass!”

Dean laughs as I groan out loud. “Don’t worry Anna” he replies. “I don’t plan to, ever.”

Anna seems satisfied with his answer as her stern expression melts away to be replaced with a beaming smile. “Okay then you kids have fun, be safe!” And I’m already closing the door in her face with a firm “Goodbye Anna!”

Dean continues to laugh as he shouts through the door, “See you later Anna” and we hear a faint “Bye Cas! Bye Dean!” as we make our way down the driveway.

“I swear the only reason the universe granted me a twin was to make me wish I had never been born” I joke as Dean and I get into his car, he chuckles at this while he puts the car in gear and we drive off. Once the car has started to move Dean effortlessly reaches across the space between us and intertwines our fingers making my heart leap.

“So this burger place you mentioned, wanna give me directions to it?” Dean asked and I answered with the few directions it took to get to The Roadhouse. Anna and I would come here often with our friends and we’d even become friendly with the woman and her daughter who owned it.

When Dean and I pulled up at The Roadhouse we let go of each other’s hands until we had got out of the car where we immediately connected them again with ease. As I lead us through the front doors I was greeted with the smiling faces of Ellen and Jo.

“Hey there darling! Haven’t seen your gorgeous face around here in a while, how you been?” Ellen asks me from behind the counter.

“I’ve been good Ellen, busy finishing up my new song. Sorry I haven’t been over to see you and Jo” I reply sheepishly as Dean fondly watches the exchange closely beside me.

“Shut your fuss, don’t you be worrying. How’s that sister and brother of yours?”

“Well Gabriel is a menace and Anna is a bubbly teenager so pretty much the same as the last time you saw them” I answer laughing softly. It’s at this point that Ellen notices mine and Dean’s hands linked and she gives me a knowing look.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce us Castiel?” she prompts.

“Yes ma’am. Ellen and Jo this is my date, Dean Winchester. Dean these are friends of mine, Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo.”

Dean smiles at them and leans across the bar counter to shake their hands. “Hi nice to meet you ladies” he says like a gentleman. Once Ellen and Jo say hello in return I pull him away from them and over to a booth where we slide in to face each other.

“They seem nice, I like them. Do you, Anna and Gabriel come out here often?” Dean asks as he opens the menu to have a look, one of his hands still holding mine across the table.

“Sometimes yeah if Anna and I want to treat Gabe to a meal out or if neither of us really feel like cooking.” I say, I don’t bother opening the menu as I already know what I want. “Jo and Ellen have always been very kind to us, they’re kind of like family.”

Dean closes the menu and looks to me. “I get that, a friend of my dad’s would be like family to me and Sammy. He sometimes says to me ‘Family don’t end in blood boy’ and I agree with him.”

I smile gently. “Me too.”

We sit in a comfortable silence until Jo comes to take our order, making her presence known with a wolf whistle at me and Dean’s intertwined hands which results in Dean howling with laughter and me wanting to crawl into a ball and die. We eventually order a chicken burger for me and a classical burger for Dean with a side of fries between us.

“So Cas,” Dean begins as Jo walks away. “Tell me about some of the other dates you’ve had so I know what I have to beat” he jokes playfully with a wink.

I laugh and look up at him. “Well you don’t have much to beat because this is actually my first date.”

Dean looks genuinely taken back by this. “You’re kidding! Nobody ever asked you out?”

“Never, nobody has ever showed me any interest before you.”

He shakes his head as if to banish the thought. “I’m sorry but the people in this town must be stupid. You’re beautiful Castiel and you should have people chasing after you.”

The absolute sincerity shocks me into silence and I just stare at this amazing person before me. “Thank you” I whisper as Dean smiles softly at me, his eyes shine bright.

Jo brings over our meals which Dean and I dig into, we hold a casual conversation throughout as we begin to learn a lot about each other. I tell Dean that as well as being into music I’m also quite athletic and like to run, he tells me that he plays basketball and that he’s going to try for our school’s team. Dean shares a story about the time he jumped off their old shed dressed like Superman and when Sam done it after him dressed like Batman he broke his ankle and Dean had to drive him to the hospital on his bicycle. Dean continues to laugh at this memory as I smile at his apparent happiness.

“You’re very fond of Sam aren’t you?” I ask.

“Yeah he’s been my best friend since the day he was born” Dean answers. “Like I know we annoy each other and I call him a bitch and he calls me a jerk but that’s what brothers do. You and Anna are really close too, right?”

“It comes with being a twin,” I laugh. “We’re very similar in some aspects, we both have deep passion for the arts while I sing and play Anna draws and paints. Although I don’t care for her love of romance films and novels.” I fake a shiver of horror and Dean laughs as I straighten my glasses on my nose again. “I prefer science fiction or fantasy.”

“Dude me too!” Dean exclaims as he beams at me. “Serious question though; Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Pftt Star Wars, of course.”

“Aww no man Star Trek is way better! Damn Mozart you’re lucky you’re cute or we would not be having another date” Dean states with a joking tone and my heart leaps in my chest.

“Are we having another date?” I question hopefully.

Dean squeezes my hand. “Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner Dean and I walk hand in hand over to the park across from The Roadhouse, once there the two of us run like children straight for the swings. I swing back and forth, pumping my legs off the ground and close my eyes as the wind pushes my glasses up and down my nose. When I open my eyes I look over to find Dean swinging gently beside me, his eyes trained on my face with a small smirk on his face.

“The swings have always been my favourite thing in the park,” I say as I gaze back at him, slowly swinging to a stop. “When my mum used to take Anna and I here when we were younger I would get on the swings and pretend that I had wings to help me fly. I would always jump off at the highest point thinking that one day my wings would stop me from falling, but of course I always fell. My mum was always there to help me up though, she would tell me that my wings were too beautiful for flight and that their purpose was to wrap around me and protect me from danger.”

Dean smiles sadly at me. “She sounds like an incredible person, I would have loved to have met her.”

I smile back at him. “She was amazing. It doesn’t make me sad to talk about her, to not talk about her its like she was never alive if that makes sense?”

“Yeah I get that. Well I’d love to hear everything about her, she must have been a top mum to raise an incredible son like you” he says as he smiles gently at me.

I laugh softly as I begin to swing again. I feel the words sitting on my tongue, I don’t want to taint the night by talking about him but I feel Dean deserves the truth.

“I never understood how someone as amazing as her ended up with someone like my dad” I kick the dirt from underneath my foot as I ground to a halt.

“Your dad a dick?” Dean asks gently as if he doesn’t want to frighten me away from the subject.

“A huge dick” I answer with a cold chuckle. “My dad and I have always had problems. He never really approved of his eldest son being gay and the fact that I wanted to go into the music business instead of the family business didn’t really help our relationship, it made it worse.” I look to Dean and find him staring intently so I continue. “When my mum died he was free to express his hatred for me without having to worry about her finding out. He used to call me,” I choke and look away from Dean, my throat thick. “He used to call me such horrible things. Faggot. Waste of space. A mistake. A disgrace.”

I feel Dean’s hand slowly slip into mine and I look at him, he looks shocked and disgusted. “Cas that’s awful! Why would a father treat his own kid like that? I don’t get it.”

I try to chuckle again but it turns into a sob and a tear falls down my face. “Neither do I. Anna was always begging me to stand up to him or to at least run away with her and Gabe but I just couldn’t do it. He was our father.” I take a shaky breath to calm my nerves. “That all changed about two years ago when I finally spoke back to him and I said everything I felt, that I hated him for what he put me through and that he never deserved mom. He hit me.”

Dean takes a quick intake of breath in shock and clutches my hand tighter.

“He smacked me across the face knocking me down to the ground and started kicking, he only stopped when Anna and Gabe ran in front of me. Gabriel was crying and Anna was screaming that she would phone the police unless he left the house and didn’t come back. So the next day he left and we haven’t seen him since, he sends money and that’s the only contact we have with him. Sometimes I don’t even want to take the money but I feel like he owes me this much” I say quietly and we both fall into silence for a minute.

Dean slowly stands from the swing and pulls me to face him with the hand he is still holding. We are stood inches from each other looking into each other’s eyes, Dean lifts his other hand to my cheek and slowly moves his thumb reassuringly over my face removing the stray tears and I lean into his touch.

“You are an amazing person Castiel. Don’t listen to anything that asshole ever said about you and just know that I’ve never met a single person like you. You’ve went through so much and yet you’re still so strong and have such a caring heart,” Dean says sweetly to me, his breath blowing over my face warming me from the inside. The way he looks at me melts my heart. “God you are so beautiful,” he whispers as he leans in and captures my lips.

I let go and throw my arms around his neck, softly playing with the hairs at the base of his head. Dean’s hands fall to my hips moving circle motions on the exposed skin there causing me to gasp, Dean takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss and I can’t stop myself from moaning. My hands move to Dean’s hair and as I pull a few strands Dean growls into my mouth, pulling me by my hips flush against him.

A couple of minutes later we both break apart very flustered with bright red faces and messed up hair, my glasses lie crooked on my face from where they’ve been squished against Dean’s face.

We both start laughing and Dean reaches out to fix my glasses, a habit I am beginning to love. “Well that got very frisky for a kid’s park,” Dean chuckled as he took my hand. “Come on I get you home Mozart before Sheriff Anna has my life.”

I feel giddy on the drive home as Dean and I both sneak glances at each other, I bite my lip to stop from smiling like a big idiot. We pull up to my house and Dean leans across to give me a final kiss goodnight.

“Text me,” he says so close to my face that I can almost taste the words. “Goodnight Cas,” and with that he leans back in his seat.

I smile brightly at him as I reach for the door handle. “Goodnight Dean.” I climb out of the car and jog up to my door, I stop to turn and wave and laugh at the massive grin Dean has on his face as he waves goodbye before he drives away.

The front door hasn’t even closed yet when Anna has already come running up to me demanding all the details.

“What happened? Was it good? Where did you go? Did you kiss? Did you do anything else? Oh god, please tell me you didn’t do anything else!” She rhymes off all these questions as she follows me up the stairs to my room and proceeds to lie down on my bed looking at me expectantly and I know I’ll not get any sleep tonight until I give her some answers.

“It was amazing Anna, he’s such a gentleman. We went for dinner at The Roadhouse, Jo and Ellen say hi by the way. We went to the park afterwards for a swing and yes we did kiss but god no Anna we didn’t do anything else!” I exclaim as I kick off my shoes and lie down beside her as she turns to face me. “It was amazing though.”

Anna narrows her eyes at me. “You really like him, don’t you?”

I look at her sheepishly. “I think I do, yeah. I think he really likes me too.”

She looks at me like I have grown a second head. “Well duh idiot! I could have told you that from the minute he set eyes on you, he was hooked.”

I blush deeply. Just then my phone beeps and I look to see that I have a text from Dean.

_I had a brilliant night Cas, can we do it again soon? –D_

I squeak and show it to Anna who squeals and watches me type out a response.

**So did I Dean. I would love to. I’ll see you in school on Monday. –C**

Within seconds there is a response.

_Goodnight Angel x –D_

This time both Anna and I scream.       

            


End file.
